


night and rain

by bbyjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, seventeen au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyjimin/pseuds/bbyjimin
Summary: in which mingyu is a klutz, wonwoo needs new friends and the universe has weird ways of making things happen.





	night and rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu forgets his textbook in a coffee shop and wonwoo just happens to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a new fic set in the form of texts and conventional writing!! each chapter will switch between both.  
> the svt members all attend the same university and frequent the local coffee shop (cliche, i know)

junjunjuuuun  
  
help  
  
i found a textbook some guy just abandoned it at shua's  
  
how could he just leave it that's like leaving a CHILD  
  
what do i do  
  
i can't be burdened with this  
  
i'm not ready for a child  
  
calm ur ass no one said anything abt a child  
  
just give it to shua  
  
he'll know what to do  
  
the fact this guy went to the library and checked out the book only to abandon it  
  
what kind of MONSTER  
  
i think ur getting a little too into this  
  
i think you aren't into this enough  
  
i think you are correct  
  
he probably needs this book so why just leave it???  
  
how dare he do this  
  
maybe he just forgot it  
  
its not a crime to forget u know  
  
so he's forgetful AND careless  
  
he doesn't deserve books  
  
books deserve better  
  
GIVE THE BOOK TO JOSHUA, WONWOO  
  
I WILL FIND THIS MAN  
  
look ik ur going through a tough time atm but stalking some guy isnt the best way to deal w it  
  
i just wish to return this book to it's rightful owner  
  
and maybe berate him a little  
  
so if that's stalking then sue me now  
  
oh im sure he will  
  
you are not being a supportive best friend right now  
  
thats what im aiming for  
  
u dont even know what this guy looks like how would u find him  
  
i will find him with the book  
  
what the Fuck  
  
what are u on and can i have some  
  
when you check out a book you write your name in it?? dumbass??  
  
and the perp's name is mr kim mingyu  
  
aHhhHHh interesting  
  
i take it back this is the BEST way to deal  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i plan to update this pretty frequently, maybe a couple times a week?? all of seventeen are set to make an appearance and they each have specific roles, though i'm basically figuring out the plot as i go along. pls show this lots of love as it's my first long fic !! <3 
> 
> (also props if u noticed wonu's lame pun lmao)
> 
> @candyminghaos on twitter


End file.
